


A Darker Side of Reality

by CalumSlutTBH (CookiesandCream22)



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Crossover Alternate Universe, Dark Chris, Dark Wyatt, Drama, F/M, Source Wyatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandCream22/pseuds/CalumSlutTBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the unchanged future.</p><p>Chris has finally given into Wyatt, agreeing to join his brother in his conquest to takeover that world. So far he hasn't had to do anything big, just kill a few innocents, and help Wyatt attack the resistance headquarters, that he previously protected, to prove his loyalty.</p><p>Now though Wyatt has a mission that he wants Chris to do so that he can start taking over other parts of the world. He wants him to go to a wizarding school in England, named after a pig, and determine if it's worth helping the Dark wizard the wand waving Brits seem to fear.</p><p>What Chris doesn't expect is to find some familiar faces there. The family Chris and Wyatt thought they lost have been hiding out in Britain and don't know how to react when they see the boys the elders told them was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can probably tell this is a Charmed, Harry Potter crossover, I've been really into reading these lately and when I came up with my own idea I couldn't resist writing it. So far Clarity I'm gonna list the Charmed One's powers aswell as their children's powers so you all know what they can do. I'm also gonna add who their parents are incase you didn't already know. This is basically just an introduction. I'm gonna list the couples and their children first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter basically lets you all know the names of the Charmed Ones children, their ages( for the chapters after this & the prologue) aswell as a full list of thier powers.

Piper and Leo Halliwell's Children

Wyatt Halliwell – 17 yrs – Half Witch Half Whitelighter – Twice-blessed.

Chris Halliwell – 15 yrs – Half Witch Half Whitelighter – Heir of Excalibur.

Melinda Halliwell – 12 yrs – Half Witch Half Whitelighter.

 

Phoebe and Coop Halliwell's Children

Prudence Jane (PJ) Halliwell – 14 yrs – Half Cupid Half Witch.

Parker Halliwell – 12 yrs – Half Cupid Half Witch

Patrica Halliwell – 11 yrs - Half Cupid Half Witch

 

Paige and Henry Mitchell's Children

Peyton Mitchell – 15 yrs – (Half Human Part Witch Part Whitelighter)

Tamora Mitchell – 13 yrs - (Half Human Part Witch Part Whitelighter)

Kat Mitchell – 13 yrs - (Half Human Part Witch Part Whitelighter)

Henry Jr Mitchell – 11 yrs - (Half Human Part Witch Part Whitelighter)

 

**Piper Halliwell Powers:**

_Active Powers:_

Molecular Immobilization – The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze.

Molecular Combustion – The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode.

Deviation – The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies.

Molecular Acceleration – The ability to vibrate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered, this can also result in either melting or ignition.

 

**Phoebe Halliwell Powers**

_Active Powers:_

Premonition – The ability to see and experience events from the past, present and future.

Intuition – The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does.

Astral Premonition – The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into the future.

Levitation – The ability to propel herself in the air and hover.

Super Strength – The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person.

Empathy – The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings/emotions.

Psychic Reflection – The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back on to a person.

Power Channeling – The ability to draw on the powers of another being, allowing the channeler to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling.

Power Replication – The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity.

 

**Paige Matthews/Mitchell Powers**

_Active Powers:_

Telekinetic Orbing – The Ability to move objects mentally with orbs.

Deviation – The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from.

Remote Orbing – The ability to teleport an object or person from one place to another with the use of orbs without physical contact.

Orb Shield – The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attack and repelling enemies.

_Whitelighter Powers_

Orbing – The ability to teleport from one place to another with the use of orbs.

Glamouring – The ability to change her appearance into the form of another.

Healing – The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others.

Sensing – The ability to locate charges or family.

Cloaking – The ability to hide yourself or someone else magically from others.

Omnilingualism – The ability to understand, speak and read any language without training in it.

 

**Coop's Powers.**

_Active Powers_

Beaming – A form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a pink light.

Remote Beaming – The ability to teleport an object or person through beaming without physical contact.

Empathy – The ability to sense the emotions of other beings, specifically love between his charges.

Sensing – The ability to sense the location of his charges and family.

Telekinesis – The ability to move things with his mind.

Time Travel ~ The ability to travel through time to see a charge or family members love life. Only works with Cupid Ring.

 

**Leo Wyatt Powers**

_Whitelighter Active Powers_

Orbing – Allows the user to get transported to another location.

Glamouring – The ability to change his appearance into the form of another.

Healing – The ability to heal any injuries and wounds.

Sensing – The ability to locate charges or family.

Omnilingualism – The ability to understand, speak and read any language without training in it.

Telekinesis – The ability to move things with the mind.

Telematerialization – The ability to use telekinesis in such a way to teleport objects.

Thermokinesis – The ability to control and manipulate heat.

Astral Projection – The ability to project consciousness into an astral form outside the body. (He learned from Prue before she died.)

Dream Leaping – The ability to project into someone else's dreams and manipulate it.

Cloaking – The ability to hide himself and others from magical beings.

 

**Wyatt Halliwell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Projection – The ability to manipulate reality.

Telekinesis – The ability to move things with the power of his mind.

Crushing – The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result.

Telekinetic-Dark-Orbing – The ability to transport things through dark-orbs with the power of his mind alone.

Remote Dark-Orbing – The ability to dark-orb another individual to another location without physical contact.

Orb Shield – The ability to create a protective force field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe.

Sensing – The ability to locate those he is close to.

Literary Manipulation – The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb it's content.

_Powers Accessed Through Projection_

Combustive Dark-Orbing – The ability to channel dark orbs through an object causing them to explode.

Pyrokinesis – The ability to create and manipulate fire with his mind.

Energy Wave – The ability to release a destructive wave of energy.

Power Negation – The ability to cancel out the powers of two individuals.

Voice Manipulation – The ability to manipulate his voice to sound like another's.

Power Swapping – The ability to swap the powers of two individuals.

Summoning – The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are.

Conjuration – The ability to conjure things from different places.

_Other Powers_

Shimmering – An energy-based method of teleportation that allows the user to appear at and disappear from a desired location.

Flaming – A fire-based type of teleportation, used by high-ranking demons and other evil beings.

Energy Balls – The ability to form balls of energy, which resemble electrical discharges, in their hand, and throw them at targets with varying levels of voltage.

Self-Heal - The ability to heal himself from any injury.

 

**Chris Halliwell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Telekinesis – The ability to move objects and beings with the mind.

Crushing – The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result.

Telekinetic Dark-Orbing – The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of dark-orbs.

Remote Dark-Orbing – The ability to dark-orb other people from one place to another without touching them.

Teleportation Manipulation – The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others.

Electrokinesis – The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity.

Elemental Manipulation – The ability to control, create and manipulate the elements. (Fire, Water, Earth and Air)

Invisibility – The ability to become invisible to others.

Shimmering – An energy-based method of teleportation that allows the user to appear at and disappear from a desired location.

Fireballs – The ability to conjure fire in the form of a ball and shoot them at targets.

Astral Projection – The ability to project his consciousness into an astral form outside the body.

Telepathy – The ability to hear/respond to others thoughts and to use his thoughts to compel another to do what he wants.

Intangibility – The ability to phase through solid objects.

_Whitelighter Powers_

Sensing – The ability to locate magical and mortal charges or family.

Cloaking – The ability to hide himself and others from magical beings.

Orbing - The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. (Somewhat limited while he is working with Wyatt and the evil side :P)

Glamouring – The ability to change his appearance into the form of another.

 

**Melinda Halliwell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Telekinetic Orbing – The ability to transport objects with the use of orbs.

Remote Orbing – The ability to orb other people from one place to another.

Mental Projection – The ability to project her memories and/or mental conscious.

Psychometry – The ability to make relevant associations from an object of unknown history by making physical contact with that object.

Omniscience – The ability to inherently know specific things.

_Whitelighter Powers_

Hovering – The ability to rise a few feet in the air and float in one place on a swirl of orbs.

Healing – The ability to heal any injury.

Orbing – The ability to teleport with the use of orbs.

_Other Powers_

Rapid Acceleration – The ability to move extremely fast.

Duplication – The ability to create a freethinking clone of herself for a short time.

 

**Peyton Mitchell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Telekinesis – The ability to move objects and beings with the power of her mind alone.

Deviation – The ability to use her power to deflect magical energies back to the direction it came from.

Agility – The ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes and speed.

Projection – The ability to manipulate reality.

Life Draining – The ability to drain the life out of living beings.

Mind Manipulation – The ability to change minds.

Transformation – The ability to manipulate reality and transform matter into something else.

Astral Projection – The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body.

Nature Enhancement – The ability to grow augment or restore life to plants.

Augmentation – The ability to enhance the powers of magical beings or objects.

Time Travel – The ability to project herself into a different place in time.

_Whitelighter Powers_

Orbing – The ability to teleport herself with the use of orbs.

Self-Heal – The ability to heal any injuries or wounds inflicted on her.

Thermokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate heat.

 

**Tamora Mitchell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Molecular Acceleration – The ability to speed up molecules causing them to heat up and catch fire.

Telekinetic Orbing – The ability to move objects mentally with orbs.

Agility – The ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes and speed.

_Whitelighter Powers_

Orbing – The ability to teleport herself with the use of orbs.

Sensing – The ability to locate charges and family through psychic means.

**Kat Mitchell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Molecular Deceleration – The ability to slow molecules down to a point that makes things appear to move in slow motion.

Remote Orbing – The ability to orb other people from one place to another.

Deviation – The ability to use her power to deflect magical energies back to the direction it came from.

_Whitelighter Powers_

Orbing – The ability to teleport herself with the use of orbs.

Healing – The ability to heal any injury.

 

**Henry Jr Mitchell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Cryokinesis – The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice.

Orb Shield – The ability to create a protective force fields of translucent blue energy that renders himself or the ones he wishes to protect safe.

_Whitelighter Powers_

Orbing – The ability to teleport himself with the use of orbs.

Cloaking – The ability to hide himself and others from magical beings.

 

**P.J Halliwell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Empathy – The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions.

Glamouring – The ability to change her appearance into the form of another.

_Cupid Powers_

Beaming – The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly appear at another location.

Remote Beaming – The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact.

Sensing – The ability to locate magical beings and mortals.

 

 

**Parker Halliwell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Premonition – The ability to see and experience events from the past, present and future.

_Cupid Powers_

Beaming – The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location.

Remote Beaming – The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact.

Sensing – The ability to locate charges.

 

**Patricia Halliwell Powers**

_Active Powers_

Levitation – The ability to propel herself in the air and hover.

_Cupid Powers_

Beaming – The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location.

Remote Beaming – The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that's the whole family and there powers. The next chapter is going to be a prologue then i'm going to start the actual story. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the prologue for this story the next chapter will jump forward in time a bit and will start during Order of the Phoenix, so Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. This is set before the main plot of the story takes place, and will be written in third person, though the rest of the story will be in first person. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> 16/12/17 ~ Hiya guys just making some edits on this chapter to fit in more with my writing style. I promise this story has not been abandoned, I'm hoping to pre-write all of the other chapters for this and then once I have done that I will start posting again.

13 year old Chris Halliwell headed back towards the manor quickly. He had left school early, when a feeling, that he couldn't explain, had started pulling him towards the manor. It was urgent, a call of some sort, letting him know that something had happened. And he had a feeling that whatever it was wasn't going to be good. He quickened his pace as the strange feeling began to build and made him start to struggle for breath. He could feel his powers starting to activate by themselves, as he walked, causing the wind to pick up around him blowing all the leaves off the trees and any stray objects out of his way, clearing the path in front of him.

He was now at the start of his street and could see the familiar manor, as he approached it. It looked fine on the outside but Chris knew that didn't mean his family was safe. He quickened his paces as he turned onto the path that lead up to his front door. The strange, intense, feeling was almost unbearable now, so he took a shaky breath, steeling himself, before he pushed the door open. The hallway of the manor looked fine and the kitchen was empty from what he could see but it was eerily quiet. The whole family was suppost to be at the manor, him and Wyatt were the only ones that weren't at home.

He slowly walked further into the manor calling out as he did.

"Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" He paused, waiting for a response for a few seconds, when there was no answer, he quickly found himself struggling to hide his rising panic. He carefully pushed out with his telepathy sensing for any other thoughts. His, already rising, panic sky-rocketed now, as he was met with complete telepathic silence. He headed towards the sitting room slowly, on guard, just in case there was any unwanted Demon guests waiting for him through the doorway. He paused just outside the door, bracing himself for what could only be a bad situation. Before he opened his eyes and stepped inside…

Only to be met with a situation worse than he had ever imagined. Lying closest to him was his youngest cousin, Patrica, she had scorch marks covering her body, and Chris couldn't sense any life from her at all. A few feet away from her lay Henry Jr, he also had similar injuries, his usually bright, brown eyes were now open and glassy. Chris stifled a sob, as he looked around the room, trying to comprehend what he was seeing, his aunts, uncles and cousins were all scattered around the living room, each of them now lifeless, after dying what looked to be a painful death.

As he continued to look around he felt his heart clench as his eyes landed on the bodies of his parents, lying side-by-side on the floor. He felt his throat start to close up and his legs felt like they weighed tons. It took an agonizingly long time to get to the centre of his room where his parents and younger sister were lying, any signs of life completely gone from their eyes. He dropped down to his knees barely able to cope with what he was seeing in front of him. He reached out, lightly moving his sister's blonde hair off of her face, getting a nasty view of the burn that had ended her life. He carefully closed her lifeless eyes, before moving slightly to do the same for his father. He reached out, shakily, to close his mother's eyes and felt the tears streaming down his face start to intensify. He looked down, unable to see the true extent of the damage done to his mother, reaching up to wipe away some of his tears with his jumper sleeve, however, something shiny caught his eye as he went to look back up.

He frowned slightly, feeling that same feeling that had guided him back to the house intensify even more, and turned his focus onto the object, carefully reaching over his mother's body, to pick it up. He looked down once again, blinking furiously in an effort to keep his eyes clear long enough to see what had caught his eye and in his hand he realised he held a bolt of electric energy. As he closed his hand around it and began to pick it up off of the floor, he found himself pulled into a premonition.

* * *

  _A tall demon with coal black hair and luminous green eyes was standing in a cavern in the underworld, a bunch of demons were surrounding him, and appeared to be winning a battle. But he quickly changed the tides shooting out white bolts of lightning at the surrounding demons, destroying them all. He grinned wickedly and began moving towards their dead bodies, collecting weapons and trinkets from there bodies that might be useful to him later. The sudden jingling sound caught the demons attention and he  quickly spun around , preparing an energy bolt to shoot at the intruder, but found himself stopped by an invisible force. Gideon, one of Dad's fellow elders and friends stood in front of the demon a malicious smirk on his face, as he looked around at the dead demons, and this demons strange power, before he spoke,_

" _Now, I'm not sure you want to be shooting that. I have a proposition for you, courtesy of the Elders. I_ _need you to kill some witches and their family." The demon didn't drop his guard at all but now watched the Elder with rapt attention, however, before he could ask any questions, Gideon once again continued,_

_"Before you ask me why, let me tell you who they are. They are the Halliwell's known to your kind as the Charmed Ones. Kill them all and you will face no punishment from any Elder." He smirked once again, and took advantage of the demons befuddlement, to orb out, leaving the stunned demon behind. After a few seconds t_ _he demon smiled viciously, realizing the elder's words and quickly shimmered away._

* * *

 Chris let out a startled breath as he dropped the Bolt back onto the floor and quickly pushing it away from him telekinetically. The numbness he had started to feel at his parents death had quickly began to fade away, replaced with anger at the Elders for doing this to his family. He looked around again and quickly noticed that Wyatt wasn't with the rest of their family. He couldn't help but find himself hoping that meant he was still alive. He didn't even have to think about his next actions, feeling hope bloom in his chest, as he quickly called out to his brother.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, Please Come! I Need Your Help! Wyatt!" It took less than a second for him to hear the familiar jingling sound and he looked up in time to see his brother orb in, to join him.

"Chris? What's wrong? What's Happ-… Oh God is that....?" Wyatt trailed off staring at their dead family members in shock. Chris silently cursed himself, realizing that he had forgotten that his brother wouldn't know their family was dead, he then realised, that he was still crouched on the floor next to his parents bodies. Beside him, Wyatt silently dropped to the floor, his hand automatically reaching forward to encase thier younger sister hand in his grip, 

"Mellie" Wyatt mumbled in shock, feeling her cold skin and seeing the extent of the injuries that had ended her life. He kept her hand in his for a few moments longer, before turning back to Chris and wrapping his arms around his younger brother, hoping to at least somewhat comfort both of them, and needing to know that his brother was here, and safe. Both boys sat there surrounded by the dead bodies of their families, crying for their loss, and taking comfort in each other's presence. While only a couple of minutes had passed, it felt like hours to the two brothers, who tried to somehow adjust themselves to the loss of their families.

"Wy?" Chris turned to his brother, suddenly remembering the premonition he had had before Wyatt arrived. He knew the urgency in his voice would let Wyatt know that what he had to say was important.

"Yeah, Little Bro?" Wyatt asked as he turned to watch his brother, feeling worry bloom in his chest, as he noticed him start to shake slightly, and took in the urgency in his voice and eyes.

"I had a premonition before I called for you. I saw who did this, Wy." He announced to his brother, who was watching him with both concern and worry. After a second, Wyatt slowly stood up, helping Chris up as he did, before he held his hands out silently requesting that Chris show him the premonition. Chris grimaced, not really wanting to view the premonition again himself, but knowing his brother deserved to see it aswell, and placed his hands in older brothers, quickly pulling them both into the premonition.

* * *

_A tall demon with coal black hair and luminous green eyes was standing in a cavern in the underworld, a bunch of demons were surrounding him, and appeared to be winning a battle. But he quickly changed the tides shooting out white bolts of lightning at the surrounding demons, destroying them all. He grinned wickedly and began moving towards their dead bodies, collecting weapons and trinkets from there bodies that might be useful to him later. The sudden jingling sound caught the demons attention and he  quickly spun around , preparing an energy bolt to shoot at the intruder, but found himself stopped by an invisible force. Gideon, one of Dad's fellow elders and friends stood in front of the demon a malicious smirk on his face, as he looked around at the dead demons, and this demons strange power, before he spoke,_

" _N_ _ow, I'm not sure you want to be shooting that. I have a proposition for you, courtesy of the Elders. I_ _need you to kill some witches and their family." The demon didn't drop his guard at all but now watched the Elder with rapt attention, however, before he could ask any questions, Gideon once again continued,_

_"Before you ask me why, let me tell you who they are. They are the Halliwell's known to your kind as the Charmed Ones. Kill them all and you will face no punishment from any Elder." He smirked once again, and took advantage of the demons befuddlement, to orb out, leaving the stunned demon behind. After a few seconds t_ _he demon smiled viciously, realizing the elder's words and quickly shimmered away._

* * *

 

Wyatt let go with a gasp feeling a new anger take over his sorrow, feeling a strong compulsion to, he quickly blocked anyone but Chris from being able to sense him,  _especially the Elders,_ and turned to his brother to see him doing the same thing, a small gesture to his head, let Wyatt know that Chris had seen what he was doing telepathically and had followed suit himself. He nodded to Wyatt letting him now he was on the same page and, with one last look at their dead family, the two of them orbed out, appearing on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Wyatt immediately felt himself drawn to the edge of the bridge, knowing that watching the cars pass by underneath would help calm him down.

"Wy? What are we gonna do now?" Chris asked, stopping his pacing to turn to his brother, trying to get any kind of lock on his wild emotions. Wyatt's face darkened slightly, anger flashing in his blue eyes, before he turned to face his younger brother, and responded,

"We're gonna get revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that is the prologue, sorry about taking so long to get the next chapter up I had to send my computer in to get repaired. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed. xx


End file.
